There are many different types of product merchandiser assemblies available. It is known to provide a product merchandiser box which is fastened to a much larger supporting structure immediately behind the box. In such an arrangement, the supporting structure which generally has no use other than to support the box, occupies more space than the box itself. Therefore, there is not only limited use of the supporting structure, but in addition, the floor space occupied by the overall assembly makes them both costly and awkward to use.